Taming Your Will
by Scarlet Emma
Summary: She was untainted. Wildcat would be mine and only mine. I will enjoy the hunt. HG LM for now!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are not mine and never will be.  
  
Taming Your Will  
  
Chapter 1  
  
She was everything I grew to hate. It made no sense why I would want her so much. Her appearance was common to the handful of ladies that were at my beck and call. Yet the moment she walked into the room, she could capture anyone's attention. Those dark chocolate eyes could make a grown man shiver on sight. Her sensual body swayed to and fro with every movement she made. Long silk curls tumbled down her back, aching to be touched. Soft pale skin screamed for lips to slide down her petite form. She needed to be taken. Taken by my hands, mind, and body. Her purity called for a man like me to taint. Her wildness needed me to tame. And I would love every minute of it.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"Ron you are unbelievable. You just broke up with Susan Bones and now you want to date Hannah Abbot." Hermione Granger stated, while holding her cold butterbeer.  
"What? Its natural for a 17 year old boy wanting to date a beautiful girl." The red head defended himself, while winking towards his other best friend. Shaking his head, Harry Potter grinned with his sparkling green eyes.  
"Hermione, just let it go." Harry placed his hand over her's. "Besides you'll never understand his obsession for food and girls."  
"Fine," she raised her arms in defeat. "This is out of my hands." Smiling at both boys, she finished her drink instantly. "Well, since you have a date." She looked towards Harry. "And you have a new goal, I'm heading off for the bookstore." Hermione stood; ready to leave her best friends.  
"Are you sure Mione? Justin would love to have your company." Ron joked knowing, how Justin Fitch-Fletchly crush on Hermione bothered her so much.  
"You're so funny Weasley." Hermione glared back.  
"Or Terry Boot," Harry added, since he was dating Padma Patil currently.  
"You'll both pay later," she teased kissing both their cheeks. "See you guys later." Waving she left the Three Broomsticks for the familiar smell of dry ink and new leather bidding.  
Hours later, as the sun was slowly setting on the late September sky, Hermione left the store with two large bags. Wishing she had brought her robes, she shivered as the wind breezed through her thin cotton dress. Suddenly books scattered on the ground, as she tripped onto the pebbled road. Biting her lip from the pain, she moved to see her knees bleeding from the fall. Then she heard a deep voice speaking behind her.  
"Well, well what do we have here? A little girl hurt with no one to help her. How pathetic?" A towering man spoke with power and arrogance.  
"Its Hermione Granger, Father. The mudblood." Draco Malfoy replied, standing beside his father. Both equally tall in height, yet the older Malfoy definitely had the pose of a man with dangerous power. Their blonde hair shined by the last sun light in the cool evenings air. Those twin silver eyes gleamed with malice dreaming of evil deeds. And pale skin creating a pure reflection that Hermione knew they did not have.  
Blushing from the clumsy fall, Hermione quickly stood with her head held high. Not wanting to look more the fool, she glared directly into Draco's eyes. "What a great observation Malfoy? One would think after 7 years, you could come up with some thing better."  
"How about know-it-all, ugly, pain in the ass Granger." He retorted stepping closer into her comfort zone.  
"Better," she smiled knowing how irritated he was. "But I could say you're a spoiled conceited ferret boy." Anger Draco moved forward pointing his wand towards Hermione. Stopping his son, Lucius grabbed his son's robe.  
"That's enough Draco," he spoke with a long drawl. "You should know better then to attack a defenseless girl. Her hero's are not here to save her. And I rather not explain my actions to the muggle loving Headmaster of yours."  
"I'm hardly defenseless." Hermione draw her wand out, pointing towards the Malfoy senior. "And I don't need people saving me." Shaking inside, Hermione didn't know what came over. Here she was facing, not only a Death Eater, but also one that was smart enough not to get into Azkaban. But the way his eyes trailed over her body was unnerving. And his tone was so condescending that she wanted to scream.  
Cocking his eyebrow, Lucius examined the nervous girl in front of her. He laughed inwardly, knowing that she was posing a brave front. But she was exquisite to look at. His son had been wrong when he called her ugly. She wasn't beautiful, but her dark features had a classic sensual look. And by the school records and his son's ranting, she had a brain to follow the captivating aura she presented. She could be useful. Grinning, Lucius panted his son's shoulder.  
"Its getting late Draco, you should return to school."  
"But," Draco replied wanting desperately to hex Hermione.  
"I said go," Lucius ordered with more steel. Reluctantly his son nodded and left the anxious girl.  
Noticing how empty the street was, Hermione quickly grabbed her bags ready to leave. But Lucius Malfoy had other plans. Reaching out, he tightened his grip on her tiny wrist.  
"Let go," Hermione command with vexation.  
"I rather not," he smirked, pulling her closer. Irked by his behavior, she struggled to move away, but he only used his other arm to wrap around her waist. Holding her still, he brushed his lips against her sensitive ear. Gasping at the touch, she slightly shivered in pleasure. Grinning at her response, Lucius murmured into her ear.  
"Innocent little girls shouldn't be walking alone at nights. Dangerous things can happen to them." His thumb rubbed her lower back, feeling goose pumps raise on her flawless skin.  
"I'm not little and you're not dangerous." Hermione glared into his eyes seething with anger. "Let go of me this instant." She spat with venom towards the smirking man.  
"Wildcat you will be fun to tame." Lucius unable to control his desire hungrily nibbled on her neck. Trying her best to fight him, Hermione couldn't help but feel how amazing his lips were against her skin.  
"Lucius, I would think you had better taste than a Gryffindor." The voice of Professor Snape brought utter hope back into Hermione's heart. Growling from the interruption, Lucius turned around to face his old friend.  
"Severus, even a man like you can see a woman ripe and ready."  
"All I see is a student still in Hogsmeade when she should have been back an hour ago." He moved to take Hermione out of Lucius gripe. "Shouldn't you be returning home Lucius? Narissca will be wondering. Or is she out of town again?" Professor Snape spoke his last words with a hint of mockery.  
"No, she decided to stay for the winter." Lucius narrowed his eyes on the darker man. "I will see you soon Severus." He paused gazing onto Hermione's face. "And you will defiantly see me." Turning around his robe's obediently followed as he disappeared into the night.  
Wanting to tell the Headmaster of Lucius Malfoy's appearance, Severus quickly ordered the girl to follow him back to Hogwarts. As he brooded over the image of Malfoy assaulting Ms. Granger, he couldn't help but feel jealous of how close they were. Silently sitting in the carriage back to school, Severus finally noticed how quiet Hermione Granger was.  
"Are you hurt Ms. Granger?" He spoke wondering what had her attention.  
"No," she mumbled out. But instantly she moved the hem of her dress to cover her knees. "Just a little spooked sir," Hermione bowed her head in thought.  
Taking out his wand, Professor Snape healed the bleeding scrapes on her knees. Looking up with shock, Hermione quickly murmured her thanks.  
"You're welcome." Severus said with a tone she was not use too. "Men like Lucius Malfoy should not be taken lightly Ms. Granger. You have heard the stories since joining the Order and the files of information collected over the years. Do not play the Gryffindor hero and stand up to him. Walk away, no matter how strong you think you are."  
"Thank you sir for the warning." Hermione spoke evenly holding her annoyance inside. She hated it when people thought she was powerless. After the incident in the Ministry her 5th year, everyone treated her like a doll. Then when all her housemates and friends grew from their puberty spurt, she was recognized as the small one. Just because she looked innocent didn't mean she was useless.  
Directing her eyes away from Professor Snape's looming presence, she stared out the carriage window. She shouldn't be anger with him. Hermione thought, as they returned to their silence. He was only trying to protect her. She should be anger with Lucius Malfoy and his kind for making her feel so.out of control. Yes that was it. She would get him back. She would show everyone that no one makes her feel like that.  
  
A.N.  
Well I hope you like this first chapter. I don't have a beta, so if there are lots of grammar mistakes then I'm really sorry. This is my first Lucius oriented story, so if I'm making this horrible to read please tell me. Hope you enjoy and please review! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters or anything to do with J.K Rowling.

Taming Your Will

Chapter 2

            Weak, witless, and worthless were the words running through Lucius Malfoy's head, as he idly stood surrounded by Europe's high society. Being one of Britain's richest wizards, he was automatically invited to the best parties and political conferences. Standing proud in the lavish ballroom, his powerful presences demanded everyone's attention. Women lustfully ran their eyes over him, while men either feared or hated him. Yet as the distant waltz played with his wife dancing among the crowd, he backed slowly away towards the wall. 

            Usually these social excuses for drinking gave him some sort of pleasure in the past. He would find a young willing girl and ravage her for his own whim. Then go home and drink more whisky in his quite study room. Sometimes, depending on the mood, he would even spend a night with the lucky woman. Of course those days rarely happened. He hated sharing his bed with women. They were clingy and begged to be cuddled after wards, which was irritating as hell. Sex was sex, and there was nothing romantic about it. Only idiotic fools believed it was an act of love. Sex had two reasons, pleasure and procreation. Dickless men, who wanted women to desire them, invited the rest.

            "Lucius, there you are." A jovial voice broke his train of thought. Looking towards the crowd, he saw Patrick Dunngien and Francis Luc break through the people. Once reaching Lucius position, he could smell the hard alcohol on their breaths. 

            "Patrick, I would think you had enough of this frivolous drinking when that whore of yours turned up pregnant." Lucius spoke still agitated at his sudden interruption of silence. 

            "Come now Lucius, be reasonable." Mr. Dunngien easily brushed aside the comment. He would be a fool to fight back with his own irritation. Besides if Lucius thought him threat less, he would be able to gain interest for his new company developments. 

            "Reasonable," Lucius huffed taking a glass of champagne from the passing waiter. "I assume there is a reason why you two are speaking with me. Unless that group of brainless girls realized who they were talking too." He gave a charming smile towards the opposite side of the room, causing several young ladies to swoon.

            "Well since you mention it, there is." Mr. Luc spoke with his thick French accent. "As you know my son began his first year at Hogwarts and finds it refreshing from his French tutors."

            "Yes, it is an amazing establishment." Patrick added with praise.

            "And the Broad of Governors have done an incredible job running it." Francis continued his reverence towards the school. "But I wonder, are all Professor evaluated before hiring or resuming their positions in Hogwarts? Does the broad have this power?"

            Raising his eyebrow at the question, Lucius mentally listed each professor's name in his head. Of course the broad had the power to reject or reinstate staff members working in Hogwarts. But usually they were so busy conflicting with Dumbledore's decisions with Dense Against Dark Art professors that they over looked many of the other teachers. 

            Clearing his voice, Lucius gave a wicked smile reserved for people asking him favors. It was common knowledge that once you ask a Malfoy for a favor, you had to return it with great interest. And Lucius made sure each favor was returned with highly valuable interest. 

            "Why do you ask Francis? Does your son have certain Professor he does not agree with? Or is he mad that he failed an exam?"

            Fighting the urge to beat, the blonde hair man, Mr. Luc tighten his fists behind him. Giving his best smile, he answers the pompous wizard. "Actually many students have complained about Professor Binns, but nothing has been done about it. Until two years ago, no one had successfully passed their O.W.L's in that subject." 

            "Oh, and who was the lucky fellow." Lucius said feeling boredom begin. 

            "It wasn't a fellow, but a muggleborn witch. Her name is Hermione Granger." Patrick intervened," My daughter just started her 5th year and asked the headgirl to tutor her in that subject. In fact she tutors many of the 5th and 7th year students in Hogwarts."

            "They say she is quite intelligent and logical beyond her years." Francis stated with an undertone of praise. "And has a rare dark beauty about her." 

            "Pity she isn't an pureblood than," Lucius indifferently said, but felt his heart swell in sudden excitement. 

            "If my son wasn't engaged, I would hope for daughter in law with that wit." Mr. Dunngien sighed, catching a glimpse of his son and an unambitious wife.

            "If I wasn't married, I would hope for a wife with that passion." Mr. Luc boldly spoke towards his companions. "But as fates have it, she is too young and too common."

            "As fates have it," Malfoy murmured the words. His head was spinning with the news and possibilities seem to pour out of his nerves. Clearing his busy mind, Lucius wave for another glass of champagne. Taking the sparking liquid, the two men followed his action. Raising his cup, Lucius tapped their equally filled drinks.

            "Let us celebrate gentlemen for my new position." 

            "And what may that be?" Patrick asked confused at the change of subject.

            "Professor Malfoy newly appointed in History of Magic." With a wide grin, Francis raised his glass higher, as Lucius gave a devilish smile. 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

            "Ablus you can not allow that man into Hogwarts." Molly Weasley exclaimed as the Order eagerly nodded at her words. "Think of the children and his position with…well him." Of course him was Voldemort and rarely anyone spoke his name. Those that did were few and far between. Yet since Ablus Dumbledore did, so many tried their best to follow the aging man's lead.

            "Molly, if I had the ability I would not let Lucius Malfoy inside the walls of Howgarts. But sadly this decision is out of my hands." His usual twinkling eyes dimmed from the recent action made by the Board of Governors.

            "Do we know why Malfoy is entering into Hogwarts?" Bill Weasley asked, trying to comfort his tired mother.

            "Has there been any news Severus?" Arthur continued his son's question. Instantly all heads, turned towards the dark professor. Looking away from the misty window, Severus Snape spoke with his usual acid tone.

            "No, the dark lord had requested all death eaters and their actions be stopped giving him time to rehabilitate." Professor Snape ran his long finger over the window ledge like a man examining a newly gained procession. "But rest assured, his motive here is for the destruction of someone or something."

            "Great," Ron mumbled with anger. "So we're just going to let the ferret's creature stroll on in, while fully knowing what he is."

            "And what Mr. Weasley do you suggest? We lock the doors and ward all entrances." Snape growled towards the red head.

            "Or maybe you can use you're great intelligence Professor to prevent him from coming." Harry spoke, feeling the need to protect his friend. "I mean that would be the more Slytherin way of doing things. Deceiving and conniving your way through life," he glared intently with his bright green eyes.

            "Stop it," Hermione ordered placing her hand over both boys' shoulders. "Releasing your hormones isn't going to do anything about the situation." She paused adding more steel to her voice. "Since the decision was made by the Broad, we can only follow it. The best step next is to start securing the school, so the Order or kept secrets do not fall into his hands."

            "Wisely said Ms. Granger," Professor Dumbledore stated, having his cheerful tone again. "William can I rely on you and Minerva to cover every inch of Hogwarts in charms."

            "Of course sir," Bill quickly answered.

            "I'll ask Flitwick for his assistance." Professor McGonagall added at the request.

            "Arthur, Tonks, I want you to keep you're ears open for any news. There must be some reason for this new position. Remus, as much as this pains me, I will have to ask you to leave."

            "No!" Harry shouted.

            "I understand Ablus." Remus Lupin ignored Harry's outburst. "I'll be gone by the tomorrow."

            "You still have time to settle things before leaving." Dumlbedore stated, "But you must be gone by the end of the week."

            "Thank you," Remus smiled, while silently begging Harry to keep quiet.

            "For everyone else, I must advise you to be alert and ready. Though Lucius Malfoy's motive is unknown, we can only be patient for the time being." Gracefully standing, he left the hidden meeting room, beneath the massive halls of Hogwarts.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

            Causally walking on the stone paved path, Lucius was greeted with two figures between Hogwarts towering metal gates. Waving his house elf, the tiny being sprinted into Hogwarts walls.

            "Severus, what an amazing surprise? I thought sunlight hurt your precise skin." Lucius smirked clearly wanting to irate the man.

            "Why Lucius my health should be put aside for a dear old friend." Severus didn't even bother hiding his sarcasm. "Besides, Dumbledore asked me to assist you in settling in, before meeting him."

            "Excellent," Lucius drawled out, staring at his son. "What is the matter boy? You're fidgeting. Spit it out if you want to speak."

            "Its nothing sir," Draco finally answered in a rare soft voice. "Just tired from Quidditch practice."

            Eyeing his son suspiciously, he left the matter alone. Lucius had plenty of time to question the boy, now that he was in Hogwarts. Revealing a smug grin, he gestured towards Severus. 

            "Shall we?" Reluctantly Professor Snape lead the way, towards Lucius Malfoy's new home.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

            "Mione, you are not going to study on a Friday night." Ron lifted the heavy bag off her shoulder. "Its insane!"

            "I have an Ancient Runes essay due and Arithmancy project to work on." She reached out grabbing her books. "Besides your Quidditch game is tomorrow and I will not have time afterwards."

            "Hermione, our game ends in the afternoon. You can work on stuff tomorrow." Harry stated hoping his friend would spend time in the Gryffindor Common Room.

            "But I'll be to busy celebrating." 

            "With what?" They asked in unison.

            "You winning," Hermione pulled her bag from Ron. "And you catching the snitch." She tousled Harry's hair. With a sly wink, she felt both boys in awe, wondering how she could out smart them again.

            "I still think she's weird." Ron muttered to himself.

            "Yeah, but we wouldn't want her any other way." Harry grinned, resuming their paused chess game.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

            Enjoying the peace of an empty library, Hermione spread her books across the large smooth table. Quietly humming herself, she missed the presence looming behind her. With agile movements, the eager man place cool hands on her small shoulders. 

            Startled from the sudden touch, Hermione jumped up facing intense gray eyes. "What do you want?" She leaned away from his overbearing presence.

            "Just to chat with Hogwarts star pupil." Malfoy senior drawled noticing ever each of Hermione's flawless skin. "Truly incredible," he murmured closing his eyes in sudden desire.

            Seriously irked by Malfoy's behavior, Hermione carefully slipped away from his body. But unsuccessfully, he hand wrapped around her arm. Angered by the repeating situation, she did the only thing her father taught her in this kind of position. Hermione kicked him very hard. (Dear readers I don't think it needs to be explained where) 

            Groaning from the impact, Lucius let go of her arm, giving Hermione a chance to point her wand at the bent over man. "I told you I wasn't defenseless."

            "So it seems," his usual smooth voice, was higher in pitch and rougher from pain. Finally regaining himself, Lucius stood glaring onto the young girl. Hours seem to pass as the two stared directly at each other. Both minds twirled in thought wondering what the other would do next. Tired from his ever-arrogant poise, Hermione broke the silence.

            "As much as I enjoy your company, I have better things to do with my time Professor Malfoy." Hermione flicked her wrist, magically packing her things. "As I am sure, you have other people to agonize and show off your wealth attire."

            "I could deduct points for your lip Ms. Granger. Its dangerous to play with snakes." He voice purred with a blunt innuendo. 

            "I'll tell Professor Snape you thought so highly of him." She smirked seeing his eyes dim with anger. 

            "Trust me wildcat, Severus has nothing compared to me." Lucius calmly breathed in, knowing full well that Snape wouldn't touch the girl. She wasn't his type for one. And secondly, even if he was in Slytherin, he still had some moral honor against touching his students. He smiled wider, enjoying her reaction from his pet name. Let Severus have his code, he rather enjoyed playing with the lioness. 

            "Would you like to see real danger? Danger in desire and pleasure of what a person is capable of doing to each other?" 

            "No," Hermione spat with pure venom. "I rather eat Flobberworms then learn pleasure from you." Harshly shoving the table in front of her, the motion caught Malfoy off guard. Standing on the opposite side of the action, he fell roughly onto the floor. 

            Moment later as Lucius collect his composure, he let the raging anger slide away from him. Instead he gave a loud hollow laugh filling the large library where Hermione Granger once stood. Yes, she was wild and smart. It truly was a pity she wasn't a pureblood. The ability to control her would be much easier. No matter though, he ran his hand through his hair. A challenge was always good and she at the moment seemed very worth it.

A.N.

Thank you, for the reviews and please keep them coming. I sort of changed my storyline from one of my reviewers' comments. I recently came back from vacation, so I haven't had time for individual thanks, I'll try making it up to everyone later. 

Well I hope you like chapter 2. It made me giddy with where I am taking this story. Hope you did enjoy and please stay tune for the next one!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me.  
  
Taming Your Will  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Professor please." Her raspy breath pressed against his ear. "I want you."  
"Impossible," he roughly pushed the girl away. Struggling for self- control, the conflicted man moved towards the locked door. The chilling laughter from the tiny frame caused him to pause at his hasty action.  
"Impossible for me to want you," she seductively swayed her hips forward. "Or impossible for us to happen."  
"Both," he gritted his teeth tightly. "I am in no position to have a relationship with a current student or follow Order member. Further more, your two brainless playmates would never leave me alone."  
"I want you." She repeated with lust clearly seen in her eyes. "Take me Severus, its all for you." She dropped her black robe, revealing milky white skin.  
Shocked by her nakedness, he felt himself shaking with emotion. His mind was screaming for him to run. Leave before you make an incredible mistake. Yet his body reached out urgently pressing into her soft body. With a yearning moan, she arched into his arms, demanding for his warmth and hardness.  
"Please," she rubbed her sweet center against his. Feeling the molting heat of a willing woman, he lean into her ravishing her red sweet lips. Automatically, she weaved her hands through his long dark hair, feeling its silkily texture. Groaning from the pleasure of her innocent sensitivity, Severus pushed her sharply onto the floor. Quickly his hands roamed her body, not missing an inch of her perfect skin. Soon both nude bodies moved in tune causing ripples of ecstasy into every nerve.  
Finally as he collapsed from spilling his every seed into her tight hot center, he gently kissed her sweaty forehead. Smugly he watched as she fluttered her deep dark eyes in exhaustion and whispered quietly. "You're mine Hermione. Only mine."  
  
ERRRHEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRHEEEEEEEEERRRRRHEEEEEEEEEEERRR  
  
Jolting awake from his altered muggle alarm clock, Severus shouted in lucid curses. Realizing where he was, his muscles relaxed slowly, placing his wand back onto the nightstand. In bright bold red, the digits read 6:30 am. Groaning, Severus fell back onto his bed, wishing he were still asleep. Yet as those vivid images of his last dream circled his brain, he felt rushing blood move to other regions. Moaning at the cool touch of satin trousers, Severus moved his large hands to his aching organ.  
If he couldn't satisfy his needs with the real thing, he would just have to take care of it himself. As he felt his own release build, he couldn't help but feel resigned for all the naughty images of Hermione Granger in his mind.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
The air was crisp with fallen leaves piled above the withering green grass. Since dawn had moments before spread across the sky, Hermione tried enjoying the peacefulness she should soon not have. In 30 minutes the school would awake, creating life, while responsibility would return to her schedule.  
Sighing towards the raising sun, Hermione stood stretching her small limbs. Like a cat rustled from a comfortable spot, she gracefully moved back into a dignified poise. Confidently strolling through Hogwarts she mentally went through her days work. First she had NEWT Level Potions and Charms then lunch with Herbology and Ancient Runes afterwards. Which was followed with a Prefects meeting, before heading for a quick dinner in the Great Hall. Leaving only half an hour with Harry and Ron until she started making her rounds after curfew.  
Shaking her head, Hermione felt herself laugh at the irony. Two years ago this would have been the perfect schedule. It kept her busy with school, which she loved. And yet still maintain an equally balanced time to see her friends. But now with each student taking different schedules, she rarely saw her best friends in class. Then with their budding romances, many times she was left finding her own amusement. And any excitement in Hermione Granger's life was learning, which meant more books. How did her most loved hobby turned into another chore?  
"Hey," she felt a callous hand touch her shoulder. Surprised Hermione reached around ready to slap the offender silly.  
With his seeker abilities, Harry caught her movement before any real damage was caused. "Oh Harry, I'm sorry. I didn't know it was you."  
"I would hope so," Harry spoke noticing the pink blush shown on her cheeks. "Unless that's you're new way of greeting."  
"No," Hermione quickly answered. "I just thought," but paused at what she was about to say. Ever since Lucius Malfoy had appeared two months ago, her heart beat with anxiety. In every corner she could feel his eyes trailing over her body. Those dark places in the night, made her grasp her wand tighter. The eerie silence left unsettling thoughts, rushing through her brain. Yet it wasn't fear that caused these emotions, but excitement. The muggle hating death eater of a man sparked something in her that others did not. Though she despised Malfoy and everything he represented, she was intrigued. He had power she sometimes wished she had over people. Had the ability to use charm and wit to hold you until your soul was lost. He was a challenge, which made it even more thrilling.  
"Who did you think I was?" Harry felt his anger rush forward. Not answering his question, Harry harshly grabbed her arm. Shocked by his uncensored emotion, Hermione squealed from his touch. Awaking from the impact nerves, Harry let go. "Sorry," he mumbled softly. "I just don't want anyone hurting you."  
Though slightly peeved at his overprotective quality, Hermione couldn't help but smile. Harry's eyes shone with true sincerity and lips quiver in doubt. Sometimes the day didn't seem right without his boyish grin. "Its no one Harry. Truly," she kissed his cheek, feeling unshaved hair. "Besides, I would hex anyone trying to touch me, before you could get a hold of them."  
Laughing with his best friend, Harry let the subject slide. But unlike Ron, who easily brushed aside Hermione's brave front, Harry quietly filed them inside his head. Someone was definitely bothering her, and he only needed one guess of whom.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"Damn you Potter!" Severus threw the half filled brandy into the roaring fireplace. Flames erupted as hard alcohol collide with the fire. "And your mindless weasel."  
Since his morning erection, Severus had fought the images of thrusting in to Hermione. But when he saw her and Potter cuddling in the hallway, those pictures came rushing back. Then he had to sit through an agonizing double section of NEWT Level Potions with her brewing over hot stemming cauldrons. After two cold showers, he was able to seat and enjoy his lunch from the urging desires. And he would have been fine if Sprout hadn't traded Prefect meeting supervisions with him. That hour left him wondering if the Weasley family motto was to shag every single day. Not only had Weasel flirted the entire time with the Head girl, but with every single Prefect female in that room. Even his bloody sister, was charmed by his carefree exterior. Merlin, the boy probably got more sex than him.  
Shivering from that image, Severus grabbed his expensive brandy. As he reached for another cup, the sounds of continuous knocking grew louder. Sighing from the intruder breaking his drinking binge, he waved for the wards to fall.  
Entering with an outline of what he was going to say, Lucius was not expecting to see a half drunken Potions Master brooding in front of his mantle. "I see you're having fun." Lucius couldn't resist the words stumbling out of his mouth. Only receiving a sneer, Severus returned to his easy escape. Knowing an inebriated Snape was not going to speed his new project, Malfoy did the best thing he could do.  
  
Slap  
  
Growling from the contact, Snape snaked his long fingers around Malfoy's swan like neck. "Why the fuck did you just hit me?" He purposely spat each word.  
Calmly placing his hands over madly shaking ones, Lucius gently caress them. "To sober you up."  
"Fuck off," Severus pushed the shorter man away, hating the feeling he got whenever he touched him.  
"I could do that too." The blonde smiled knowing the effect he had with the acid man. Sensing Severus nerves about to break, Lucius moved towards the open bar. Pouring him self a shot of whisky, Lucius felt the warm liquor run down his throat. Silently he sat on an empty stool, allowing his old friend, moments to compose himself.  
Seconds later Snape waved his wand, causing a tiny vile to fly across the room. Taking the dark green substance, the blurred haze across Severus face disappeared instantly. Returning to his usual sneer, Snape pulled his seat across from the light hair man challenging him to speak.  
Patience running extra thin, Malfoy broke the stillness. "Any reason for this particular indulgence?" His smooth hand waved towards the broke glass.  
"Yes," Snape hissed with anger. "But it has nothing to do with you."  
"Pity," Lucius gave a mischievous smile. "Would you allow me to guess?"  
"Malfoy as interesting as I found your company, I much rather you get to the point." The dark man snapped with vexation. "Unless you want to dive in to your own particular indulgences tonight." His voice turned into pure sugar, begging to be melted inside.  
Laughter filled the room, as Lucius maintain his eyes on Severus. Yes he was a dear old friend. One who understood him completely and actions he made. He knew Severus would help him. He always did in the end.  
"I have a favor to ask." Severus raised his eyebrow at the statement. "You have access to something I want. And the only way I will achieve it, is with your corporation." Lucius spoke, briefly taking a sip. "I need to get Hermione Granger's trust. Dumbledore thinks you're spying for them and I'm sure Potter knows about it. Which means that Granger thinks you're the non glory-seeking hero, working for the good side. I want you to tell them I've changed. I'm willing to fight for their cause. Then after gaining her trust, I can use her."  
"What makes you think she believes that about me?"  
"Oh please Severus, the girl has brains and so do I. She's the only person in this school who doesn't look at you with disgust. Sometimes on your good days she even looks awed by your intelligences."  
Shrugging the joy of this revelation, Snape continued his questioning. "How do you expect me to make them believe you've changed? Potter and his merry friends still don't trust me. Only Dumbledore does and even the Dark Lord knows he never says everything."  
"Look," Lucius leaned towards Severus in impatience. "Are you going to help me or not?"  
"What's in it for me? What are you going to do to the girl? Rape her than cast her aside? It's a rather unoriginal plan of yours."  
"No, I have better plans for her." Malfoy brushed his loose hair aside, letting his eyes linger on Snape's. "Once my plan is in place, I'll share the profits with you. You know the Dark Lord trusts me. I can restore you're proper place in the circle. We can be partners again. Wouldn't you like that Severus? Us being together again?" His tone brought back memories of their younger devilish days.  
Struggling to keep his cool, Severus spoke with the best snarl he could muster. "You would actually do that Lucius? Place your selfness aside, for someone else. Isn't it against the Malfoy code to think of others." He stood moving towards his door. "You came to Hogwarts for a muggleborn. You came here for my help."  
"Yes," Lucius interrupted Snape's rant. "But that's who we are. Either you help me and take part of the deal or I do it myself. And Severus you know how I do things by myself."  
"Don't threaten me Lucius. I could break you in a second and everything you have." Snape moved forward towering over the other man who dared to insult him with threats.  
"Good," Malfoy gave a morbid smile. "That's the Severus Snape I know."  
"Get out Lucius," Severus pointed at the door. "Its to late to bargain with you." Facing away from the blonde, Snape missed the indescribable emotion shown in Malfoy's eyes. Giving a brief look at the brooding man, Lucius left the dungeons knowing that the game was beginning. And only Merlin knew how excited he was.  
  
A.N.  
Thank you everyone for the lovely reviews. I hoped you liked this chapter. I felt very naughty writing it. Keep the comments coming, because I get many of my ideas of your thoughts. Stay tune and I hope to hear from you next time. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.

Taming Your Will

Chapter 4

            "Those were his exact words." The headmaster asked again, slowly processing the events Severus Snape had told him. Only nodding towards the older man, Severus slumped into his sit, not caring for his usual regal appearance.

            Hours seem to pass before Professor Dumbledore said a thing. And when he did, his statement left Snape speechless. Eyes twinkling with sudden epiphany, Albus brushed his long white beard gazing towards his younger companion. Realizing that Severus must still be baffled by his words, he softly spoke again.

            "Do you not agree with what I said?" His tone was gentle like a father teaching his son.

            Gazing upward, Severus finally made eye contact with the headmaster. Swallowing the large lump in his throat, he replied roughly. "No, I understand what you mean. Its just the way you said it, remanded me of someone else."

            "Oh? I simple said to 'join his plan."

            "Albus, last time I heard those words, I received this," Snape pointed at his tattoo. "And forever damnation." Desperately he leaned forward, placing his head between his hands. His temple was throbbing and the world seemed to be spinning. Here he was explaining the twisted plot of his old school chum, while his mentor sat listening in his pajamas. Severus didn't know if he should be laughing or crying at the current moment. 

            Luckily he was saved with a burst of flame besides them. Turning towards the fireplace, the head of Remus Lupin appeared. Replacing his anguish expression, Severus gave his best sneer.

            "Hello Remus, how is everything going?" Ablus greeted like it was a common occurrence to be floo at 4:00 in the morning.

            "As best as the situation allows it." Remus responded not bothering to even look at Snape's direction. "I received an owl from Harry today and thought it would be best if I shared the information with you."

            "Is his scar hurting?" Professor Dumbledore's eyes instantly dimmed at the thought.

            "No," Remus shook his head, "but part of me wishes it was instead." He only continued his speech before answering the confused expressions on both men's faces. "It appears Hermione has an unwanted admirer of some sort. While I never intervene in Harry's personal affair with Hermione, I definitely know this "admirer" is not an easy thing to deal with."

            "Lucius," Severus said, realizing to late that the comment was made vocal.

            "How did you know? Harry, Merlin only knows how, found out that Malfoy was interested in Hermione." Remus stated clearly shocked.

            "We recently just found the news out ourselves Remus. But thank you for informing us as well. Now that we know Lucius reason in being in Hogwarts, it makes the future a much easier battle." 

            "Ablus, I don't know what you have planned. Or how Snape is going to play a role in this? But I have to warn you, Harry will be trouble." Remus' tone seemed to imply something more than a dear friend's safety. "Ever since Sirius and those random attacks and killing sprees, Harry's been unstable. Sure, he might seem fine out side, but inside he's a ticking bomb. The smiles, girlfriends, and even Quidditch are just things that keep him normal."

            "I do not see how Ms. Granger would have any effect on Potter's mental health." Snape drawled, annoyed at the usual Gryffindor dramatics.

            "You have no idea Snape." Remus gave a deep growl resembling his werewolf state. "Hermione is Harry's normal. Someone is now threatening the only thing that seems stable in his life. Wouldn't you react drastically if someone was tampering with your life?"

            "Even if he's the boy-who-lived, he's still a boy, Lupin."

            "Snape, what were you doing at 17?" An eerie pause had fallen between the three men, as the situation of one thing grew into something even bigger. 

            "I'll keep my eye on Potter. And Lucius will not be a problem. Albus and I have plans on what to do." Severus replied after images of his reckless 17-year-old self-swirled in his head. "Just keep him from interfering and playing the hero."

            "I'll try my best."

            "Which will be fine," Ablus spoke, making both men jump in surprise. "I think this will do gentlemen, for it is late and I still need my beauty sleep." He smiled showing off rows of pearly white teeth.

            After a few polite farewells, Severus found himself staring at the grim face of Ablus again. Sighing to himself, Albus looked away from his mantle to speak solemnly to his friend.

            "Do not tell any one of this plan yet. We must keep their reactions genuine or Lucius will not believe it. As for Harry, I will speak with him." The headmaster stopped thinking over what he just said. "Actually I will talk with William about it. He would be better about these things with Harry."

            "Are you going to tell Weasley the plan than?" 

            "No, I'll just say Remus is concerned with Harry's obsession in protecting Ms. Granger from any other attentions. I am sure he will understand what I mean from his closeness with Harry." 

            "Let us hope the boy listens." Snape grunted fully feeling the pounding in his head. 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

            "Hermione, could I have a moment of your time?" Justin asked politely as the Great Hall was filled with students enjoying their breakfast.            Giving a short kick towards Ron, Hermione turned smiling at the Hufflepuff.

            "Of course Justin," she stood following him towards the doors. Aware of the murmurs starting behind them, Hermione quicken her pace. Once away from the noisy minds of Hogwarts, Justin dared to speak.

            "Um…well…I wanted to ask you if you were going to Hogsmeades next weekend?" He fumbled through his words like a child scared of his own shadow. 

            "Justin, are you asking me on a date?" Hermione felt her insides tumble with butterflies.

            Eyes wide, he blushed immediately from her comment. "I…well would you go out with me?" Justin rushed through; feeling like his whole face was burning. Shifting his weight awkwardly, he looked up staring eager eyed into Hermione's deep dark eyes. 

            "Justin, I would love to go to Hogsmeade with you." She paused him from speaking, with excitement. "And Ron can go with Hannah, while Harry's with Padma. It can be a group thing. Being surround by friends before the exams."

            "Friends?" His voice softened, openly showing his disappointment. 

            "Yes, because we're all such good friends. Don't you think so?" Hermione felt awfully but knew this was the only way to get her point across.

            "Yeah, of course I do." Justin cleared his throat, while glancing at his watch. "Well I'll mention it to Erin too. The more the merry right?" He took a step back separating him self from her. "I'll see you later Hermione."

            "Later," she called out, as he disappeared into the corridor. Sighing to her self, Hermione quickly returned into the Great Hall. Not standing to disappoint people, she stabbed her ham, still on her plate.

            "What happened?" Harry whispered into her ear, while Ron was arguing with his sister Ginny about her current boyfriends.

            "Justin, asked me on a date." She placed her fork down, leaning unhappily against her right palm. "I told him to make it a big group thing. You know, a bunch of friends getting together."

            "So basically you told him, you just wanted to be friends." 

            "Yes," she rolled her eyes. "You better not be like Ron and say I need to date more and give him a chance nonsense."

            "Nene," Harry pressed his forehead against hers. "Would I ever do that to you?"

            "No," she giggled from his small brushes against her arm. "Harry, that tickles."

            "It made you smile though," he grinned making several 4th years sigh. 

            "Prat," Hermione punched his shoulder. 

            "Bookworm," he playfully tugged her hair. 

            "When did you get back?" Ron's voiced interrupted their mock fight. 

            "Several minutes ago," Hermione pinched Harry's cheek, stopping him from tickling her waist.

            "Oh," Ron still carried the look of confusion. But his eyes then grew wide in excitement, "So did Justin ask you?"

            "Ron, please tell me you didn't set this up?" Hermione threw a glare rivaling Professor Snape's.

            "I…hehe…well Mione the boy has been mooning over you for ages. I just told him to go for it. I mean what's the worst that can happen. You turning him into a hairless badger." 

            "Ron," Hermione's voice seemed to tighten in anger. "You know how I hate being put in those situations. Its awkward and embarrassing afterwards."

            "Only if you say no," he retorted. "Oh Mione don't tell me you said no. You…you didn't give him the speech about friends and stuff. Hermione the boy's in love with you." Ron threw his arms up in annoyance. 

            "How can he be in love with me when he hardly knows me? Ron, I love you to death, but you really need to stop meddling in my love life. When I'm ready to date, I will. I don't you need playing cupid." 

            "Mione, you're 17. Books and school are not everything this life has to offer." 

            "Well it's certainly good enough for me Ronald Weasley. But I wouldn't expect you to understand since your broomstick leads you everywhere." Gasps were heard around them, as the prefect perfect Granger made a blunt innuendo. Blushing madly from his friend's comment, Ron did the best thing he knew. He left the argument. 

            Completely humiliated from her own outburst, Hermione buried her head into her hands. Gently touching her shoulder, Harry spoke softly.

            "I'll go get him. Can you make it to class?"

            "Yes," she murmured. Feeling Harry's lips on her forehead, he left her to find his other friend.

            "Don't mind Ron, Hermione." Ginny said, reaching her hand taking the older girl's. "You know how he is. The git's thoughtless at times, but that's just because he loves us."

            "How can you so easily brush him off after he spent the whole morning bothering you about Calvin and Derek?" 

            "Growing up with six brothers, you learn to put fights aside." She smiled showing off her lovely personality. "Boys don't dwell on arguments too much. True when they are fighting, fists, words, or even both break out. But once its done, it's done. They settled things. If you dwell on it too much, they start to fester with the feeling and it gets uncomfortable."

            "One would think I know this after 7 years with Harry and Ron." Hermione glanced around, noticing the students returning to their own conversations.

            "Well Harry's different, with all his stuff. And Ron had me for company all those years. But anyway, don't worry Hermione. I'm sure when he meets up with Hannah later on today, he'll forget the whole thing."

            "I hope so," Hermione meekly answered.

(I was going to end it here, but I thought I'd give you all an extra long one since everyone has been so kind in their reviews.)

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

            She was mad. No annoyed, hell she was so pissed off, she wanted to scream until her voice was hoarse. But Hermione knew that wouldn't solve anything. Contrary to what Ginny said, Ron was still not over their argument in the Great Hall. Not only had he ignored her the whole day and today, but his girlfriend too. 

            Apparently when needing another females opinion, he asked Hannah if what Hermione said was true. Sadly she agreed when reaching for his famous broomstick. Well words were exchanged, and now Hermione was in the library facing several glares from Hannah and her Hufflepuff friends. Glaring straight back, Hermione resumed her work, not caring if she hogged the largest table in the room. 

            After working in silence for several hours, she was interrupted with the chorus of giggles from girls across the room. Irritated Hermione looked up to see the entire ruckus. There surrounded by a sea of starry-eyed girls, was Lucius Malfoy. Lazily he leaned against the tabled with an ancient book cradled between his hands. His blonde white hair was tied neatly behind him, showing off his smooth angular face. Those intense gray eyes were dancing in movement as he read from the text, capturing each girl listening to him. 

            In a needy wanton way, Hermione found him attractive. She would be blind to deny it. But the way he carried him self while surrounded by schoolgirl crushes was ridiculous. Honestly he acted like the Queen of England bowed down to him, with everyone else. At least Bill or Professor Weasley didn't act that way with his admirers. He wouldn't take advantage of their feelings. 

            Shivering from the thought, Hermione wondered how many naive girls had fallen into his charms. How many girls had given themselves freely to him? How many had broke hearts, after learning what he was? How many actually cared for a man like him?

            Aware of Hermione's attention, Lucius unbuttoned his collar giving a small piece of his lean hard chest. Smirking at the noises from the simpleminded girls around him, he continued his reading from Hogwarts A: History. 

            Rolling her eyes, she continued her studying. She wasn't going to waste her free period thinking about him. But sadly a Malfoy would interrupt it. 

            "Granger, Dumbledore wants to meet with us." Draco appeared, looming besides her.  "Move, I got Quidditch practice tonight." He glared clearly hating to be any where near her.

            "And heaven forbid, I make you late for anything Malfoy." Hermione replied sarcasm heard in every word.

            "Watch you're tongue Granger." Malfoy sneered running out of the library with only a side-glance towards his father. And from Hermione's observation, he wasn't happy about it. Interesting she thought to her self. This might be useful. 

            Leaving the headmaster's office, Hermione's stomach growled in hunger. Not wanting to be near Malfoy anymore, she quicken her pace. Yet Malfoy had other plans. Angrily he threw her against the wall, pain shooting in to her back. 

"What the hell is you're problem Malfoy?" Hermione shouted, trying to push his arms away from her shoulder.

"Isn't it obvious." Malfoy drawled with malice clearly seen in his eyes. 

"No, let go of me. Or I'll turn you into something worst then a ferret!" 

"I'm sick of your empty threats Granger. You're pathetic. All you do is boss people around with that silly brain of yours. Well, I'm sick of it. Your words mean nothing. You're not special or unique. And I'll show everyone. I let them see how useless you really are." 

"Malfoy what the hell is up your arse? I've been like this for years. If someone here should be pissed is me. I had to put up with your comments about my parents and relationship with my friends."

"Well I don't lust after your father do I!"

"I wouldn't touch your father even if he was the last being on this planet."

"Then stop looking at him."

"You tell him to stop looking at me." Hermione finally moved away from his grip. Stepping several paces back, her wand was stiffly pointed at Draco's head. 

"He wouldn't give you the time of day. You're only a mudblood."

"Funny, he didn't care when he was groping me in the library one day."

"You're lying you filthy," Draco moved forward not caring about the wand pointed between his eyes.

"Leave her alone Malfoy!" Harry's voice came booming behind him. Instantly Draco went flying towards the wall, crumbling into an agonizing position. Running to guard Hermione, Harry held her safely behind him. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine Harry." Hermione tried glancing at Malfoy. "Harry, he might be hurt. You threw him really hard."

"Then he deserves it," Harry grabbed her wrist pulling her away. "Let's go. Someone's coming. They'll take care of him." Rushing through Hogwarts corridor, Hermoine felt her legs aching from the speed Harry was going. Finally reaching the Room of Requirements, Harry pushed her inside commanding the doors to lock. Exhausted Hermione leaned against the wall, panting for more air.

            "Why…are…we…in…here?"

            "Because it was the closest room," Harry said placing his head against the door. "He didn't hurt you did he?"

            "Of course not," Hermione answered quickly. "Harry, I could have handled the situation."

            "I'm sure you could have." He stated, fully sounding unconvinced. "Come on, I don't hear anything." Unlocking the door, they stepped out seeing no one around. Taking Hermione's hand, Harry protectively guided her towards the Great Hall. Unluckily a smirking blonde stopped them along the way.

            "Potter you may run along, I have busy with Ms. Granger here." Lucius completely ignored Harry's glare.

            "What busy is that?" He snapped back, tightly holding Hermione's hand.

            "That Potter is none of your business. Unless you were with my son earlier today." Hermione quickly paled from the comment. 

            "Actually," Harry started, but Hermione covered his mouth with her hand.

            "Harry, its probably just duties Professor Dumbledore handed us. It'll just take a minute. Go on ahead. I'll catch up." She smiled silently telling him to agree. Reluctantly 

Harry nodded, glaring at Malfoy senior before leaving.

            "I see you have Potter wrapped around your finger." 

            "Professor Malfoy if you have something to say, please does so." Hermione's tone carried through the hall.

            "Fine," he snapped all trance of amusement gone. "I just found my son unconscious and bleeding. Ms. Granger would you care to explain this?"

            "Professor, I have no idea what you're talking about. But if you want me to investigate I will." Her eyes carried innocence to the situation that almost shocked Lucius. 

            "I'm not a fool girl. I saw you and Draco, with Potter saving the day."  Malfoy moved forward, inches away from Hermione.

            "If you saw, then you should have stopped your son. He's the one pushing people around." Hermione glared not backing down. "And further more, I would appreciate it if you would tell your son that you're the one leering at me. Because Professor I have absolutely no interest in you."

            "Ms. Granger you have detention at 8:00 tonight with me. And ten points for speaking back to a Professor. Now leave me before I start taking more for my son."  Biting her lower lip, Hermione left without a glance back. 

            Revealing himself from the shadows of the corridors, Draco obediently stood by his father's side. "What are you going to do to her father?"

            "That boy is my business," Lucius smirked at how easily the situation had fallen into his hands. "Now run along and stay away from Potter or Granger." Pushing his son in the opposite direction, he grinned happily to himself. 

A.N.

Thank you!!! I really like the reviews. Please keep them coming. I hope you liked this chapter. It doesn't say much, but if you look closely it foreshadows a lot of my story. And for those wondering what the real shipper of this story is…well you'll just have to read this whole thing to found out. Thanks again, and stay tune for next time.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me.

            Warning: This chapter may have some content, which may offend some readers. There is a brief struggle scene between two characters. Also an undertone of slash (my first) I will mark these parts in bold. 

Taming Your Will

Chapter 5

            Walking out of her private Head girl room, Hermione was greeted with the sight of Harry and Ron. Both were leaning against wall, patiently waiting for her appearance. Quickly their faces turned red from some annoyance.

            "Hermione go change." Ron flatly said.

            "What? Why?" She looked down seeing nothing wrong with her uniform.

            "I'm the one being lead by a broomstick here. So go change," he said forcefully towards her. Before Hermione could retort from his behavior, Harry interrupted her coolly.

            "Just go," his eyes commanded. Glaring at her friends, she reentered her room like a wild storm. 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

            Before knocking on Malfoy's office, Ron finally spoke in a softer tone. "I'm not mad at you for what you said. And I know you're really not mad at us right now. But Mione, we're only trying to help you. If Malfoy tries to lay one finger on you, I swear I will kill him. Of course I'll have Harry's help as well." He glanced at his other best friend, receiving a nod.

            "Ron, I can take care of myself." Hermione turned looking into Ron's sincere eyes. 

            "Yeah, but that still doesn't mean I'll stop meddling with your life." He smirked, receiving a small smile from Hermione. 

            "So you finally decided to show up," the three friends were startled from the familiar drawl. "And you still have Potter and Weasley by your side. How sweet." Malfoy directed his glares towards the boys. "Well now that you have escorted your princess, you can leave." 

            "I'm fine right here." Harry replied.

            "So am I," Ron added crossing his arms. 

            "Ms. Granger is here to serve a detention boys. Not to entertain me for amusement." Malfoy paused purposely at the phrase. "But since you have such a high opinion of me, I'm rather tempted to act upon that thought." Ready to pull their wands out, Hermione quickly placed her hands over theirs.

            "Please guys don't make this difficult. Its just detention."

            "She's right." A deep voice called out behind them. 

            "William what a surprise." Lucius gave a smile, clearly saying he won.

            "Lucius," Bill nodded slightly. "Harry, Ron, I would like to talk to you in my office." 

            "But,"

            "We,"

            "No, I think now is the perfect time, since Hermione will be serving detention." Bill gazed up looking straight into Malfoy's face. "She's will not be harmed here with Albus as headmaster. Right Lucius?"

            "Of course William," Malfoy said, taking a step aside allowing Hermione space to enter into the room. With a final glance, the thick door closed behind her frame and only Malfoy's smug expression as comfort.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

            "Why are you keep us in here Bill?" Ron shouted pacing in his brother's office. Shaking his head at his younger brother, Bill moved to his bookshelf. Pulling out a red leather cover, he handed the text to both boys.

            "Patience the Hidden Talent," Ron angrily read out loud. "Well bloody hell, sorry if I'm worried that my friend is all alone in a room with Lucius Malfoy."

            "Ron, I told you. Professor Dumbledore has charms protecting all students in Hogwarts. No curse, hex, or jinx can harm Hermione. What you need to do is calm down." Bill handed his brother a half filled cup. Taking the drink, Ron greedily gulped the whole thing down. "I don't want to know where you learned to do that." He said, once noticing how the liquor had not affected Ron's senses.

            "Want to give me another one?" 

            "No," Bill said, but then gave him another glass. Keeping Ron occupied, Bill turned to the quiet Harry Potter. "Do you want some?"

            "No," his voice was tight without any emotion. 

            "Its my best stuff. Got it off a merchant from Greece. Have you ever seen the ladies from Greece? Oh, it's like walking into," 

            "Look Bill, I really don't like bullshit so can you get to the point of this whole thing." Harry spoke cutting through any friendliness. Shocked by his attitude, Bill leaned back against his chair to calm his nerves.

 Since leaving Hermione, Harry had been an overcharged battery ready to explode. The magical aura he gave off was as thick as fog and those usual sincere green eyes were dark as night. As a grown man near his thirties, he shouldn't have been afraid. But the way Harry carried himself at the very moment was terrifying. 

            "All right," Bill coughed clearing his throat. "I think you and Ron need to relax with Hermione. I know. She's your best friend. You both would do anything to protect her. But Harry, you have to give her some breathing space. No, Harry hear me out before interrupting. She's going to have her own life someday with someone she really loves. You cannot keep trying to shield her away from the worlds suffering. You would stop her from learning. And you know how much she would hate that. You need to let go Harry. Yes, you are friends but you are also individual people. Your life isn't centered around her and vice versa. You have to let her fall even if it means you wouldn't be there to help her back up."

            "Bill, are you telling me or Ron?" Harry bitterly stood, with a half drunk Ron in the corner of the office. "Because I get this funny feeling like it's only about me."

            "Harry," 

            "Don't Harry me, Bill. Now I've listened to you like a nice little boy so I think its time I had my say. Yes, I'm overprotective of my friends. And yes Hermione is top on my list. But you have no right saying someone else is going to love her like I do. No one could understand her with their whole heart. They would feel either overwhelmed or inferior. She's special. To unique for anyone in this world to truly appreciate. So you're wrong Bill. I'm only half a person without her guidance. I couldn't let her fall because that would mean I would too. And Bill," Harry paused looking straight into the older man's eyes. "No one is going to make her suffer."

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

            Damn it, she wasn't wearing her uniform. Was Lucius' first thought when seeing Hermione standing in front of his room. But realizing that his schoolgirl fantasy would not be fulfilled anytime soon, Lucius cleared his head for the matter at hand.

            Currently bent over her work, was a furious brunette probably dreaming of ways to hex him. Which gave Malfoy the biggest erection in his life. He was getting addicted in seeing her eyes flash with anger and face flush in hate. Those delicious curves she had were covered in some muggle fashion. But the way they pressed against the table was unbearable. 

            'Breath in…. breath out,' he thought desperately to himself. This was insane. He was a Malfoy. He didn't need to feel this thirst. He was a man who knew what he wanted. And he definitely wanted the woman in front of him. Brushing his hand through his hair, he strutted over to his prey with charm oozing from his every pore. 

            "Ms. Granger, I think that will be enough for tonight. You have not stopped since you gotten here." Lucius smiled making Hermione wonder what he was up too.

            "It was my detention Professor. Not a cup of tea," she replied, rubbing her sore wrist. Observing the action, Lucius lightly touched her fingers.

            "Your hand must hurt from all that writing." His tone actually sounded caring, Hermione thought. "Come into my other office. I have some cream for that." 

            "No thank you, sir. I rather go to bed." Hermione stood putting things away. But was stopped by Lucius' firm grip.

            "I said you could stop. I didn't say you could leave." 

            "Its almost 11:00. I've been here for 3 hours." Hermione said, tugging her sore arm. **"Will you just let me go to bed?"  (Warning starts here)**

**            "I wouldn't dream of anything else." With sudden force, Lucius pulled Hermione into a hidden back room. Struggling with all her might, Hermione found herself getting weaker and weaker. "I wouldn't fight if I were you. The cologne I'm wearing makes any one deeply inhaling unable to move. Wait…I want that to happen." He laughed, throwing her onto a large canopy bed. **

**            "You sick bastard. Get away from me." Hermione shouted frantically looking for her wand. **

**            "Tsk Tsk, Ms. Granger," Malfoy purposely held her wand out of reach. "You should know I'm not a bastard. I've seen you search through records of Pureblood families."**

**            "So you admit to being sick," Hermione scanned the room for anything to hit Malfoy with. **

**            "Oh kitty, I don't hide that fact at all." He started stripping his robe, not caring were they landed. **

**            "If you dare touch me, you're dead." **

**            "Then its worth it for those breast of yours," he stated fully naked before Hermione. Only seeing naked men in text books, Hermione couldn't help but look at his body. And dear god, he did have a body. Broad shoulders, muscular stomach, lean legs, and a penis worth his wealth. "Now lets see how deep in hell I will be in," Malfoy glided over, starting to pull Hermione's clothes off. **

**            Trembling from his touch, she threw her arms trying to push him away. Sadly it only helped him from stripping her upper body nude. There laid her full plump breasts, screaming for Malfoy's touch. And touch he did. **

**            With his large smooth hands, he grabbed each one eagerly. Shocked by the feeling, Hermione felt her nipples react on contact. Delighted with her unconscious moans, Lucius hungrily pressed his lips over hers. Without any restraint, he drove his tongue reaching for hers. **

**            Over loaded with new sensations she never felt before, Hermione whimpered in agony. The man was driving her crazy with harsh tugs and pulls. Feeling his body lay above her, Hermione knew this was out of her control. Suddenly with heart wrenching panic, she started struggling with all her might. Fuck the cologne, she thought. Just get him off you before he does anything. With one great push, Hermione opened her eyes to see Malfoy in the opposite side of the room. **

**            "Ms. Granger," the sneering voice of Severus Snape never sounded so good. Turning to her left, she saw her savior dressed in dark robes looking every inch the bad ass. Merlin, Malfoy just made her so horny she was looking at Snape like a sex god.**

**            "Sir?" Hermione hoarsely answered. Taking off his cloak, Severus carefully wrapped it around her. Gently he collected her ripped clothes, handing them to her. **

**            "Ms. Granger, I want you to go to the Infirmary. Do not shake your head at me. I will be there as soon as I'm done with Professor Malfoy." Professor Snape surprisingly guided the stunned Hermione out the door with out any compliant. **

**Once alone with Lucius, all niceness was gone. "You horny old fuck. What are you playing at? First you tell me you have this master plan, now you're letting that small head of yours lead the way."**

**            "I never heard you complain Severus." Lucius growled, wiping the blood from the back of his neck. "You made me bleed." **

**            "So did you," (Gee I wonder what Lucius did to make him bleed? Any guesses?)  Snape glared, cursing the man into a body lock. Pushing Malfoy's body onto his bed, Severus raged into speech. "First you dare show up here, in MY territory with some shit filled plan. Then you lust over one of MY most annoying student's, not caring for the consequences that would follow. And too top it off, you almost raped her in MY personal bedroom." He flicked his wand, tying Malfoy's limbs to his four bedposts. "What can you possibly say that would make me not hurt you?"**

            "Who said I didn't want to be hurt?" Lucius said with lust clearly seen. "Great Merlin Severus, take off those piles of clothes."

**            "No," Snape spoke with malice on his smile. "I promised Ms. Granger I would see her in the hospital wing. You can just stay here." Severus walked towards Malfoy, letting his index finger run over Lucius aching erection. "You've been nasty Lucius. You lied to me. I don't like being lied too." Malfoy shivered at the touch. "When I return, I will hear the truth. And if I like it, I may let you go." Leaning over, Snape blew across the throbbing organ. Groaning, Lucius felt himself moving his hips desperately. **

            "Merlin, I missed you." The blonde grunted as Snape stood between the doorway. "This is the Severus I want." Lucius turned his head, looking deep into Severus' eyes. "The power. The harshness. The ability to make anyone submit."

            "Interesting," Snape said indifferently. "I think you said the same thing to Narcissa."

A.N.

Thank you everyone for your reviews. It makes my day whenever I see a new one. I hoped you liked this chapter. I know the plot seems really complicated right now, but I promise it'll make sense later on. 

A few questions though:

Do you like where this is going?

Is the pace of the story to slow? Fast? Not enough?

Are you totally confused at this point?

Is there anything you would like to see? 

Anyway, I promise the next chapter will have lots and lots of sexually charged interaction. So if you are a big fan of devilish Snape, than stay tune!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me.

Taming Your Will

Chapter 6

            "Comfortable?" Severus strolled in to his room, acting perfectly normal at the sight of Lucius's nude frame. 

            "Like a bed of roses," Malfoy replied with equal indifference. Adjusting his sore arms and legs, Lucius watched as Severus moved about in his room. His lean figure combed through the chaotic mess, picking up scattered objects here and there. With his wand raised a chair appeared beside the bed and Lucius found himself fully clothed again. 

            "What are you doing?" The raw disappointment was heard.

            "This is no time for games Lucius." Severus flicked his wrist, releasing Malfoy from his restraint. "Now you better tell me your plan or I'll make sure you will not walk out alive." 

            "Funny, how I hear that all the time from you." Lucius retorted slowly becoming vexed. When they were younger, Lucius would do things like this all the time. Either male, female or both, Severus had never walked away from him without some sort of release. They were creatures of power. The thrills of making someone submit, while knowing how every second you were breaking their will. 

            Lucius had specifically planned tonight with Granger and Snape's bedroom, to ignite the hidden desire Severus had suppressed so long. So when his brooding figure came dashing in, Lucius knew he had returned. With Severus Snape's expertise in seduction and pleasure, Hermione Granger would have been begging for Lucius at the end of the week. But now sitting in front of him was a different man. A man so deep in self-control, one would wonder if he knew what wanting was. Something had happened while Severus was in the Hospital wing. 

            Lucius quickly listed reasons in his head that could have diminished the obvious lust he had seen earlier. Had Severus changed? No, Lucius thought, he was still the hypnotic cobra he met so many years ago. Did he have affections for the girl? Impossible, she was everything he hated. Mudblood, Potter's friend, and never knew when to shut up. Had his attitude towards him changed? Not likely. Lucius brushed his loose hair from his eyes. Severus and him had too deep of a relationship to be broken. No matter how much they lied, tricked, or ignored each other, they were still connected. Something had caused Severus to run from his instinct. 

            "I oblivated the girl if that's what you're wondering." Snape finally spoke after patiently waiting for Lucius to inwardly think. 

            "No, but at least we have one problem solved." Malfoy focused his eyes on the other man. "So you want to know my plan?"

            "Wasn't that you're whole purpose tonight? To get me to notice your plan." Severus tone clearly voiced his anger.

            "Well whatever works," Lucius moved to sit against the bed frame. "I want to seduce Granger after I gain her trust."

            "Rather cliché don't you think? Seduce Potter's girl to show how evil we are then throw her aside in the end?"

            "Oh, I believe this plan will be more original." Lucius paused for his effect of the idea. "You should know better than I the art of seduction. It isn't about sex, or desire. It's about power over one's will. Power to make someone crawl on all fours with a simple smile. How one's voice could make a person lose their mind. The ability to snap every restriction the person might have and make them love it. We can do that Severus. We can make the girl ours. I can have the body and you can have the mind. She would be the greatest weapon in our battle and no one would know. Her innocence can hide sexuality. Her purity can cover wickedness. Her logic can create perfect lies. The Dark Lord is most pleased with the plan Severus. He looks forward to our success. And I hope for my partners' return."

            Sliding gracefully towards Severus, Lucius ran his fingers slowly over Snape's knee. With his other hand, Lucius reached out cupping Severus face. The skin-to-skin contact caused shivers in both of their spines. Whispering in a tone so unlike the usual confident man, Luicus spoke softly. 

            "Let our return be glorious Severus. Hide no more between the shadows of two men and their battle. We have the power, not them. Let's show them real fear. Real excitement. Real passion." Gray eyes met black. "And you will have anything this world has to offer with control over how you want it."

            Closing in on Snape's lips, Lucius could feel the hot breath he was so use to before. Barely touching his rough mouth, Severus pulled away. Gliding out of his seat, Snape coolly leaned against his closest door. 

            "I may follow your plan. But hear this Lucius." Severus smirked smugly from the encounter. "The day you touch me is when I grant it. And I will deal with gaining Granger's trust. As for Dumbledore and everyone else, further plans will have to be made."

            "But," Malfoy stood from the bed.

            "No, Lucius. Take it or handle your own affairs." Snape stood taller, as Lucius came closer towards him. Glaring at the dark man before him, Malfoy could only agree. He was at a disadvantage from not knowing the people or how to infiltrate into their minds. Swallowing his pride, Lucius would let Severus lead for now. But once the wildcat gave him any thought, Lucius would fully take what was his.

            "All right Severus, we follow your directions." For now, Lucius thought inwardly, giving his best smile.

            "Good," Severus replied knowing that Lucius was hating the idea of not being the leader. Pointing towards his door, Malfoy could only take the blunt hint to leave. Once the door slammed, Severus felt himself exhausted after a week's sleepless nights. Pulling out his favorite brandy, Severus greedily drank out of the bottle. 

            It was going to be a long night. He thought bitterly after recalling the images of Hermione's breast glowing in the candlelight. Swaggering onto his bed, he could still smell the scent of lilacs that Hermione wore so often. And the sharp scent of sandalwood from Lucius. Harshly grabbing sheets beneath him, Severus tried controlling the urge to beat Malfoy into thousands of pieces. 

            Not only had the selfish prick tried to take what was his. But he was trying to do it in front of him. Snape took another large gulp of his drink. It wasn't until Granger had confessed in the Hospital Wing that she was untouched before this night that the possibilities of being her first been but a dream. She had been remarkable calm at her violation, but the undertone of fear was evident. Severus could easily tell she was still wanting from unknown desires that Lucius created in her. Merlin how he almost lost his control when she was exposing her soft skin unaware towards him. And the grateful smile she gave him was enough to make all his wet dreams seem right. But he had to erase her memory for the Order and his future plan.

            Snuggling his head against the pillow, Snape expressed a rare smile no one would see. It was a smile, which meant he had other ideas as well. Ideas that would please him fully.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

            "Are you sure you should be up? I mean you look sick." Ron asked Hermione as they made their way down the hall near the Great Hall.

            "You know how to make a girl feel special." She replied clearly untouched by the comment.

            "I think what Ron meant was, are you sure you don't want to sleep in after your late night detention." Harry said, feeling very unsettled about Hermione's behavior this morning.

            Sighing from her headache and the eerie feeling she was forgetting something, Hermione answered in a tight-annoyed voice. "Guys I'm fine. I'm not some 5 year old. I can handle myself." Stocking off in anger, Hermione missed the creeping figure in front of her. Slamming into the body, Hermione's momentum fell backwards. 

            Reaching out, Lucius laced his arms around Hermione's waist keeping her from falling. "Good morning Ms. Granger," he said, still firmly holding her in place.

            Eyes wide in surprise, Hermione could only blush at her current position. Hearing footsteps behind her, Professor Malfoy released her taking a few steps away from her.

            "Hermione," Harry called out, glaring at the professor. "Are you all right?"

            "I'm fine." 

            "Are you sure?" Ron took his side beside Hermione. 

            "Yes," She huffed, feeling more flustered, as Professor Malfoy's eyes wouldn't break from hers. When he had touched her, the sensation of his fingers was indescribe. It felt like butterflies had gently landed over her skin. His hot breath reopened dreams of her subconscious from were her secret lover pleased only her. What's my problem? Hermione shook her head in anger. I shouldn't be lusting over a Malfoy.

            "Pleasant dreams Ms. Granger?" Malfoy asked concentrating on Hermione's rosy cheeks. Embarrassed and confused on what was wrong with her body and senses, Hermione just turned to leave for the Great Hall.

            Quickly Ron ran after his humiliated friend, while Harry stayed back. Looking from left to right, Harry stood taller, reaching at eye length with Malfoy. Green eyes burning with hate, Harry spoke with pure and utter venom.

            "I know what you're up to Malfoy." Harry fiddled with his wand in his right hand. "And don't think I'm not tempted to use this. So if you even try to put a hand on Hermione again, I'll kill you."

            "Potter, threatening a Professor will lead to an expulsion." Lucius replied not even caring about the younger boy's attitude.

            "And who would believe you?" Harry cocked his eyebrow before stepping back shouting. "Its your son that keeps bothering me! Tell him to behave. He's you're son!"

            "Mr. Potter," the voice of Professor McGonagall interrupted. "You should know better then to yell at a professor. 5 points for disrespect, now hurry along for breakfast." With her back turned to Harry, she missed the sinister look he gave Malfoy. 

            Unaware of what happened before, Minvera dove into a lecture she usually reserved for Severus. "Lucius, I know that your son and Mr. Potter have many disagreements. But as a Professor at this institution, you must learn to let the students handle their own affairs. I will not mention this event to Albus, but if another situation occurs I will be forced to tell this to the headmaster. Do I make myself clear?"

            "Of course Minvera," Lucius gritted his teeth in anger. "I got carried away. I will not let that happen again." Nodding in approval at the answer, Minvera left for her own breakfast. 

            Once alone, Malfoy threw his fist against the cold wall. The little pea brain idiot actually got the best of him. Lucius thought while letting the warm blood drip down. So Harry Potter actually thought he could beat him. Well, he'll just have to show the moronic fool what a man could do in battle.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

            "Ms. Granger," Hearing her name, Hermione looked up from her books to see Professor Snape. Without invitation, he pulled the empty chair, sitting across from Hermione in the quiet library. 

            Clearly dreaming, Hermione pinched her arm very hard. Nope, this is real. Returning her attention towards the professor, she found him showing a very odd smirk. Or was that a smile. 

            "Ms. Granger, I have those books you recently asked to borrow for your research."

            "Already? I thought the headmaster said it would take at least 2 months." Hermione fidgeted under the gaze of Professor Snape.

            "Well as a Potions Master, I do have some benefits." He stated with a tone that indicated other things. Swallowing what seemed to be her lost nerve, Hermione stuttered uncontrollable. 

            "Yes…well…one would think so." She paused cursing herself. What was her issue? First she was lightheaded at the sight of Malfoy and now she acted like some silly schoolgirl with a crush towards her Potions Professor. Something definitely happened last night. If only she could remember.

            "So are you going to retrieve them now," he leaned forward brushing his hand over her, "Or later on tonight?"

            "I…ah…well now is fine. Unless you're busy sir." 

            "Ms. Granger is something the matter? You seem flustered." Turning her head away, Hermione bit her lower lip. Get a grip Granger. This is your Professor. 

            "No, I'm fine sir. Yes, now will be a good time. Let me collect my things." Hermione uttered a charm that packed away her scattered items. Pulling on her book bag, the leather strap easily swung over her shoulder. Following her mentors lead, she was unaware of the first plan that was about to take place.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

            Reaching his classroom, Severus grinned inwardly to himself. The girl had not only displayed his desired response but also had no recollection of the night before. The only thing he left in from the memory charm was her feelings and senses towards him and Lucius. If he played his cards right, Severus would have Hermione wanting him in seconds.

            "Take a seat Ms. Granger, I will be right back." Walking into his back room, Severus reappeared with a pile of heavy thick textbooks. Placing them before her, Hermione's eyes lightened up with delight. Without asking she grabbed the nearest text in front of her. 

            Head down in concentration, she missed the figure standing directly behind her. Placing his hands on the table, Severus successfully trapped Hermione in between. Leaning inches away from her, he could feel her shivers with pleasure while creating stirs of urges in his own body.

            "Incredible isn't it?" His long fingers glided over the words Hermione was trying to read. "So smooth yet carries knowledge only few can access for their own purpose."

            "Yes," she roughly replied from the invading ideas created from her Professor.

            "Take a deep breath, it smells wonderful." Severus pulled the book closer allowing Hermione the chance to try. Silently she inhaled the ancient scent of dry ink, mixed with the surprising smell of dark chocolate. Turning towards the aroma, she noticed Professor Snape's lips millimeters away from her own.

            "Wonderful," she answered but had her eyes only on his dark lips wondering how they felt against hers.

            "See anything you like?" He asked, while Hermione finally realized that the professor wasn't talking about the books. 

            "I didn't know I could have this." 

            "You could. All you need is to ask." Severus reached out, wrapping one arm around her waist, while the other guided her arm towards his neck. Pausing purposely at her hunger stare and lips, Severus slipped his hand beneath her blouse feeling soft skin.

            "Will you?"

            "Please," Hermione whispered not caring about the consequences. She could only understand the building need to have his touch or the sweet sensation of his voice. While she should be afraid of this unknown impulse, Hermione could only remember the way he was rubbing circles on her back. 

            Arching into his frame, Hermione allowed a better angle as Severus continued his exploration. His tongue drove deeply into her mouth, while slipping his hand higher and higher on her back. Moaning in pleasure, Hermione weaved her own fingers into his hair. Unlike the gossip of greasy hair, it was actually very silkily. 

            Noticing how tired she was on tiptoes, Severus moved one arm beneath her posterior. Automatically understanding, Hermione wrapped her legs around his slim waist. Turning towards the table, Severus placed her between two hard objects.

            Once feeling the edge of cool table, Hermione felt another item, which wasn't there before. Sliding one hand down, she cautiously touched the object. Hissing in approval, Severus wrapped his hand over hers, showing her what it was.

            "Oh god," she murmured realizing what it was. He only responded in a lustful grunt. Feeling increasing heat between her own legs, she pulled him closer towards the building sensation.

            While Severus left Hermione feeling his hard bulge, he let his hand slip into her pants. Reaching the wet area, he slowly slipped one finger over her center. 

            Instantly screaming from the contact, Hermione stopped all movement on her account. Taking the excited moans, Severus continued his action with a new fiery. 

            As her face contorted into a new ecstasy, he slammed his mouth against her. Having her wanting breath mixing with his own, stirred deep hidden desires he had so long suppressed. Almost near her explosion, Hermione felt her lower body tighten automatically around Severus slender finger.

            Knock Knock

            "Damn," They both cursed at the intrusion. Not caring about the sound, Severus went back to his unfinished task. 

            "Almost there," he whispered in her ear. But sadly they would not finish, for the stranger needed to be seen.

            "Severus," the voice of Ablus broke through the room. 

            "Shit," He pulled his whole body away from Hermione. Sweeping the books on to the floor, he tugged her body down following the objects. Muttering a quick charm, Snape appeared before the headmaster.

            "Severus, I need to speak with you." Ablus rushed in, finally noticing, Hermione standing up with books clung tightly in her arms. 

            Clearing his throat, Severus answered calmly. "Alright Ablus." He turned his back staring straight into Hermione's eyes. "Ms. Granger these books are very valuable and easily damageable. I will keep them in my office and when you need them, you will make an appointment with me. Is that clear?"

            "Yes…sir." Hermione placed the books back onto the area where she and Professor Snape had been exchanging body fluids. Bowing her head in humiliation, she tried hiding her tears. "Good day headmaster, sir." She tried rushing out, but was stopped by Professor Snape.

            "Ms. Granger," Severus spoke once she reached the door. "I am free Monday evening. You may come in after dinner. We can continue our discussion then." Only nodding in response, Hermione left both Professors in the cold dangerous dungeon.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

            "Father you wanted to see me?" Draco stood before Malfoy senior, while nervously holding his fists tightly together.

            "Yes," Lucius held an empty cup towards his son receiving a nod. Pouring his son the whiskey he continued speaking. "Crabbe and Goyle have informed me that you have not visited your housemates in a long time. And Pansy says you have not touched her in weeks. The house is talking son. They say you have other interests. Interests that do not benefit the Slytherin house or the Malfoy name."

            "Of course not father," Draco swallowed the dry liquor. "Yes, I have been occupying my time with other people, but nothing that does not benefit my…our future. Besides the time it takes Crabbe and Goyle to comprehend what to do, I could have had three mudbloods dead." Draco paused looking into his father's eyes. "Pansy may be my future wife, but you should understand how I feel father. One woman shouldn't shut me out from other possibilities." 

            Smiling proudly at his son's attitude, Lucius waved his hand in agreement. "Women are frivolous things. Put a ring on their finger, and they believe it means forever." He lit the thick cigar before him, "But remember this Draco, simpletons your companions may be, but they have money and access. Access to their father's power and privileges. Weave them so deeply dependent on you and the future only holds possibilities for you." 

            Turning his chair around, Lucius silently stared at the flickering flame before him. "I understand father." Draco stood taking his cue to leave. Only receiving another hand gesture, the younger boy left the empty room.

            Quietly walking through the maze of corridors, Draco reached the dark room, hidden from prying eyes. Sneaking in, he placed a quick silent and locking charm, while squinting his eyes in the darkness. Sensing the waiting figure, Draco whisper, "lumos."

            "Its almost curfew. What took you so long?" The irritated voiced asked.

            "I had to meet my father. You know how those meetings go." Draco said, clearly asking for forgiveness. "Have you been here long?"

            "Yes," the voice stated. 

            "How can I make it up to you?" Draco paused at the sight of the beautiful creature laid seductively on the large bed.

            "I'll think of something. But for now just come here." Without arguing Draco collapsed onto the equally wanting body.

A.N.

 Sorry for the delay. My future chapters will not be updated everyday just because of my new schedule in work and school.  But now all my lovely readers don't have to suffer my grammar mishaps because I have a lovely beta reader!

Thank you the Ascendant J

Anyway I hope you like this chapter. It took me a while to write. I had the misfortune of writer's block. I know, the ending sucks, but there is a purpose for it. And no, you will not found out who it is until later on in the story. But if you guess right, I might tell you. 

Thank you for the reviews and people reading this story. Until next time everyone.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Still not mine

Taming Your Will

Chapter 7

            "Are you alright? You've been twitchy this whole weekend." Harry asked as Hermione dully played with her breakfast. 

            "Its nothing." She mumbled twirling the fork absently in her hand. Noticing her lack of enthusiasm, Harry and Ron quickly gave unconvinced looks. Pushing her plate away, Hermione stood leaving from the table. 

            "I'll see you guys later. I have to work on an essay before Transfiguration." Without their replies she left the noisy atmosphere of the Great Hall. Once out in the empty corridor, Hermione placed her head against the cold wall. Slowly she breathed in and out, hoping for her emotions to calm down. 

            Every since the encounter with Professor Snape, Hermione had felt this incredible need to be with him again. The event, which she had now named, left her with desire she had never felt before. Then to top it off, Malfoy had been…well…nice. 

            She shook her head, allowing several dark curls to escape from her braid. Sighing at her unknown ignited passion, Hermione did the only thing she could. Concentrate on her schoolwork. "At least that doesn't make my hands sweat." She muttered to herself, missing the figure watching her in the background.

* * *

  


            "So by blocking with your right arm, you allow yourself time to sweep your leg over to trip your oppent." Professor Weasley or Bill as he liked being called, told his class in Defense Against the Dark Arts. "Alright pair up and no I will not be anyone's partner." Instantly every girl sighed with disappointment. 

            "Okay Neville I'll pair up with you. But you better not stick your wand up my…" 

            "Ronald!" Hermione shouted stopping him from continuing his sentence. Laughing casually the three boys only grinned wider at her flushed cheeks. "Must you be so crude?"

            "I was kidding Mione." Ron chuckled, slapping the shorter boy on the shoulder. "Right Neville?"

            With his round innocent face, Neville answered sweetly. "Don't worry Hermione. Ron knows I like girls. He saw me with his sister last night." Harry burst out laughing, while Ron's faced turned bright pink. 

            "That's it Longbottom. You, me and that mat have a match." Ron dragged Neville away, with only Neville's anxious face left seen. 

            "Well I guess that leaves me and you." Harry grinned, gesturing towards the empty blue mat. "Mi lady," he bowed reached his hand towards Hermione. 

            "Harry, I don't think my oppent will be acting like a gentlemen when he's attacking me." She answered with an obvious tone.

            "What man can resist your beauty?" His green eyes sparkled intently on her. Slightly unnerved by his behavior she tried laughing it off.

            "I'm sure your girlfriend will love how you flirt with me." Hermione stated raising her arms in a defense pose. "Be careful, I don't want another jealous girlfriend at my door." She grinned; hoping he would laugh but only received a stone cold stare.

            "You wouldn't. Besides everyone I have dated or is dating knows how important you are to me." He paused thinking. "Has someone been bothering you? Its not Padma is it. Damn it I thought she was better then that." Harry started ranting off, pacing on the mat instead of fighting. 

            Noticing the looks from her fellow classmates, Hermione reached out stopping his movements. "Harry, no one has said anything. Besides I was kidding." She ran her hand, down his arm. "You're so tense. Are you alright?"

            "I'm just worried about you." He whispered leaning closer into Hermione's ear. 

            "There is nothing to worry about. I'm fine. Really I am. Harry don't get so work up just because of me." 

            "Its hard not to worry about you." His fingers brushed aside her loose curls. Moving his focus away from her intoxicating scent, Harry stared straight into her cherry wood eyes. Feeling goose bumps all over her body, Hermione shifted back, only to feel Harry's arm around her waist. Automatically he pushed her closer, allowing Hermione the contact of his entire body next to hers. 

            "Merlin this room got hot." She said only to see Harry's eyes darken in…lust. 

            "Well this is a new move." Bill's voiced brought Hermione back in reality. Quickly letting go, Harry stood facing Bill with a blank look.

            "I thought you knew all my moves." Harry replied sarcastically.

            "Harry, I think we need to talk." 

            "Actually Professor, I was practicing with Hermione. So if you don't mind, I will like to back to it."

            "I didn't know practicing meant making out in class."

            "Bill!" Hermione blushed at the comment. "We were just discussing something. Nothing happened. Besides we're friends. You know that."

            "Does Harry?" Bill retorted, watching the boy-who-lived with a new impression of him in his mind.

            "Yes I do Bill." Harry calmly answered, after what seemed to be forever for Hermione. 

            "Bill! Bill, come quick." Seamus bellowed from behind them. Turning around, they saw several girls huddled together. 

            "Wow look at them go." Neville said with shock written on his face.

            "All we need is mud." Dean smiled from the image.

            "No mate, we need bikinis." Ron added receiving hoots from his fellow males.

            "Good god," Bill dashed towards the cat fighting girls, leaving Hermione and Harry to themselves.

            "I need to go. Class ends soon." Hermione finally said, while the class watched as the Professor tried to stop the feisty scene. 

            "Wait, Hermione." Harry grabbed her elbow. "We need to talk."

            "There's nothing to say." She stopped knowing that he didn't buy it. "Look I was just humiliated in front of my best friend and other best friend's older brother. I really just want to be alone right now." Hermione huffed out, pulling away from his touch.

            "Fine," he stated in defeat. "We'll talk after dinner when you're all calm down."

            "No I can't." 

            "Hermione, I know your embarrassed but I do need to talk to you."

            "No it's not that. Okay maybe a little bit of that. But I have a meeting with Professor Snape again."

            "What?" Harry felt like snapping something hard. "Why?"

            "He has some books I need for research." She turned her face not looking into his eyes.

            "Right," Harry said briskly. "All right, but can I at least talk to you later on tonight. Please," he lips pouted in that boyish manner that Hermione couldn't resist.

            "Okay, okay, met me back at my room around 10." She gathered her book bag lying on the floor. "Bye," Hermione left the room, missing Harry's darken expression.

* * *

  


            The room smelled of sex. But knowing his father he probably just finished off his last whore, pimp, or whatever got him off that day. Closing the door behind him, Draco sat patiently on the leather chair. Scanning his eyes around, he noticed an empty bottle sitting on bookshelf. Curiosity getting the best of him, Draco stood ready to take the vile in his hands.

            "Touch that and we'll relive your disobedient days." His father's voice echoed in the cold stale room. Retracting his hand, Draco turned to face his father. 

            "Father, you sent for me." He said glazing his eyes, hoping the hate wasn't showing through.

            "Yes I did. Sit boy, you look like a sulky spoiled child." Lucius moved through the room with pure confidence. "I want you to do something for me." He paused expecting a response.

            "Of course father," Lucius continued with his idea.

            "I want you to hurt the mudblood. Nothing to dangerous, but enough to do damage on her little heart."

            "I would love to father." Draco felt himself grin at the idea at torturing the pathetic excuse for a witch.

            "And tell me where and when, so I can save her from it." Lucius smiled at the vexation he knew he was causing in his son. 

            "What?"

            "You heard me." Lucius lit his thick brown cigar. "Now go away. I have better things to do with my time then stare at you." Tightening his fists, Draco clenched his teeth together. Breathing through his nose, he gave a small bow towards his father. Without a glance, Lucius heard the door slam. Grinning madly, Lucius blew clouds of smoke into the air. 

            "Yes little one, you will be mine."

* * *

  


            Merlin she hated it when she was late. It threw off the whole schedule she had prepared for the evening. Hermione yelled at herself, while she rushed down the stairway towards dinner. Huffing and puffing at the sudden exercise, she prayed to god that the stairs wouldn't move on her.

            Once on the second level, she smiled at the near destination of the ground floor. Taking on step down, she slipped on the edge of the chipped stair. Falling forward the image of tripping down the stairs was unbearable. To her horror, the staircase was moving and the only thing below her was the floor, which were two level highs. Screaming from freight, she altered the figure around the corridors corner. 

            Hearing a fear driven shout, Lucius saw Hermione Granger falling down onto the floor. Raising his wand, he was to late as she hit the marble floor. Cursing at an unbelievable rate, he reached her body instantly. Turning her over, Lucius saw blood rushing out of her forehead. Pointing his wand at her, he whispered charms to wake her. Seeing fluttering eyes, Lucius felt something ride through his entire body. Strangely it felt like guilt and relief.

            "Hermione, Hermione, say something." He wiped the blood running into her eyes.

            "Malfoy," she whispered before entering into unconsciousness. Her body becoming lifeless, Lucius pointed his wand in the air creating a loud annoying siren. In seconds, staff members reached the scene with alarm quickly expressed on their faces. 

            "Move your hand, I need to examine her head." Madame Pomfrey stated, kneeling down over Hermione's limp body. Obediently Lucius listened as the mediwitch did her best to save the life of Hogwarts best student.

            "What happened here?" Ablus asked ever remaining calm.

            "You bastard," Bill shouted raising his wand at the blonde man's face. Tugging on the raging Weasley, Severus pulled Bill aside roughly. 

            "I was walking towards the Great Hall and then I heard this scream. Once I reached the corner, I saw her falling from the second level." Lucius answered with his gaze only on Hermione. "I tried to save her." He said then added softly. "I really did."

            "Poppy?" Ablus changed his focus onto the nurse.

            "I stabilized the bleeding, but I need to get her to the hospital wing now. There's several broken ribs and she may have damage her vision."

            "Alright, Minerva assist Poppy with any help she needs with Hermione. Severus, check why the staircase moved at this time. William, I believe Harry and Ron need to be notified. Everyone else, we have a room full of unwatched students that need supervision." Following the headmaster's direction, the crowd separated into their own way. 

            "What…what should I do Ablus?" Lucius turned to look at the man he had always considered a fool.

            "What your conscious tells you Lucius. Its always the best place to start." Solemnly the greatest wizard left the two men who had not listened to their consciouses for a long long time. 

            Once the steps of the old man were gone, Lucius found himself stuck between the wall and Severus wand.

            "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't hex your pretty nose off." Snape growled emitting dark raw energy.

            "It wasn't me." Malfoy quickly answered searching for his pocketknife. "I have style Snape and trust me this isn't it." He slipped the small blade out, ready to stab his antagonizer. Reluctantly agreeing with the prick, Severus let him go. But keeping his wand directly in front of Lucius face.

            "If I found out it has anything to do with you, I promise I'll make your life very difficult."

            "The same to you." Lucius glared, rubbing his neck and feeling the imprints of nails on his pale skin. "But this isn't how you work. Or how I work." He paused in thought. "Look, I said I would let you handle the mudblood. But the Dark Lord is growing impatient in regards to my lack of gaining anyone's trust. So if you plan on letting me into your little group, you better do it soon."

            "I will." Severus slowly lowered his wand. Leaving with his infamous sneer, Snape left Lucius raging hexes inside his head.

* * *

  


            "No, I swear it wasn't me. I haven't even seen the mudblood today." Draco whimpered as his father cursed him over and over again. "Please it wasn't me. Please father, please." He begged with boils and bruises covering his body.

            Breaking the connection, Lucius sat on his son's bed unsatisfied. "You're a disgrace. Here you are, a Malfoy and you're begging like a little girl. You're lucky you are my heir or I would have killed you years ago." 

            "At least I don't lust after mudbloods that are young enough to be my daughter." Draco spat blood from his mouth while wiping away the sweating down his face.

            "Crucio," his son's screams filled the room. Walking towards the door, Lucius left his son in his withering form on the floor. "Don't ever question my decisions. And don't ever think of stopping me boy. When a Malfoy wants something, a Malfoy gets it."

A.N.

Hello everyone! I finally updated. Sorry it took me so long, I've been busy with work and school. I'm going to be transferring schools so it's taking forever to get things done. 

I hoped you liked it. I know. What happens to Hermione? And who did it? Well you'll just have to come back and read some more. 

For all you Lucius fans, he's starting his game and there's no turning back for Severus. 

I'm going on vacation so you all might need to wait again. But I promise this time it will not be as long as last time. 

Thank you my dear beat reader, the Ascendant and all your advice. And everyone for reviewing my story. 

Until next time…


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: These characters are not mine.

Taming Your Will 

Chapter 8

            Haunting laughter filled the air, while screams surround the cruel room. Evil had won its battle, spitting its venom on innocent victims. Only one man stood disturbed by his thoughts, actions, and ways. He wanted to run. He needed to leave. Yet he still stood among his kind. He continued torturing the lifeless soul with nothing but a blank stare. 'This isn't the way to live. Killing, raping, taking, it seems inhuman' he thought. But he's still here. Waiting…for something to redeem him. 

            Suddenly a sweet giggle rang in his ear. Turning his dark head, he faced a little girl. Her tight blonde ringlets bounce above her small shoulders. She licked pleasantly on a lollipop, matching her pastel pink dress. With a wide grin, she pushed her candy forward wishing to share with the man. 

            Unable to deny her request, he took the half eaten sweet. Giving what resembled a smile, he moved the candy to his lips. Yet before he could even have a taste, the little girl was dead on the floor.

            Shocked, he turned seeing his fellow companions, laughing; laughing at the death of a muggle. Noticing the man's lack of response, they glared directing at him. Taking his cue, he began to chuckle, which made everyone continue with their own merry way. Yet he wasn't chuckling for the little girl's death, or their success in killing muggles and muggleborns. But he was chuckling at this pathetic life… The life he chosen for himself. 

            EEHHHHHHERRRRRRRRRRRRRRHEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRR

            Opening his eyes, Severus felt years of revolution hit him. Running towards the bathroom, he buried his face into the toilet, letting go of all his restraints. Moving away from the flushed water, he leaned his head against the cold stonewall. 

            He hadn't thought about that little girl since his turning to Albus, and even then he tried blocking out even worse memories then her. It was the fact that she was so young. Ignorant to whom or what she could become. 

            Slowly standing to face the mirror, the image revealed was of a yellow toned man with shadows beneath his eyes. A ghostly appearance glared back, while only his black eyes seemed to be alive. And even those were surrounded by red lines. 

            Closing his eyes, he breathed very deeply. He needed to control himself. There was too much to do. Exams need to be graded before Christmas holidays. Lucius needed to be watched and moved into the inner circle. And her…Ms. Granger still hadn't wakened yet. 

            Sinking his shoulders, he rinsed his face against the cool water from the running faucet. It was just guilt; the shame of knowing that Malfoy would do something to her, and that he could have stopped it. Yes that was it. Severus thought logically to himself. That was why all those lost memories were resurfacing. But while he dressed and left for breakfast in the Great Hall, he knew it was more then guilt he felt for Hermione.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

            "Harry, you have to eat." Ron placed the ham sandwich before his friend. Sighing in defeat, Ron moved to the other side of the bed, adjusting his seat. Leaning against the chair, the usually talkative red head, just stared solemnly at this two best friends. One lay unconscious on the hospital bed, while the other just stared completely at the figure.

            Moving his hand, Ron reached to hold Hermione's cool wrist. Wishing for her to wake, he gently placed a kiss on her palm. Looking back up, he met green sullen eyes. 

            "I'm sorry. I know you're worried too." Harry finally spoke since his shocked state from the accident. "Its just that," his voiced wavered from not being used in a few weeks.

            "I know mate. I know." Ron interrupted with a shy smile. "I feel the same way."

            "You do?" Harry asked fully surprised.

            "Of course," Ron shrugged instantly. "I mean, I've come to realize that I love her like a sister. I wouldn't know what to do without our petty fights or stupid comebacks. She's the older/younger sister that I don't have."

            "You have Ginny."

            "She's different." Ron retorted. "Anyway, she's family like she is to you. So I know how you're feeling."

            "Yeah…right," Harry responded, feeling relieved that Ron only felt sisterly towards his Hermione. Smiling at the possibilities for their future, Harry continued to caress Hermione's hand. 

            "So will you finally eat? I mean, when she wakes up, you know she's going to yell at me for not feeding you." Ron placed the morsel on the bed, happy that his friend greedily took it.

            "Thank you," Harry munched away. "Why is that? When did we designate you as the older brother?"

            "Since I'm older then both of you."

            "But I'm stronger."

            "I don't think so Potter. I can take you anytime."

            "Alright Weasley it's a match. And when Hermione wakes up, she'll witness your defeat."

            "Deal," Ron chuckled for what seemed like the first time. But it still lacked the laughter he felt with the entire trio. "Merlin Mione, you need to wake up."

            "She will." Harry answered quickly. "She has too."

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

            "Mr. Malfoy. To what to do we own this unexpected surprise?" The sultry woman spoke moving away from her fawning couch. Swaying her curvy hips left and right, she stared directly into his cool gray eyes.

            "I need your husband's abilities." Lucius said calmly while she stroked his arm slowly. "Go get him."

            Pouting at the idea of her husband, the vixen's dark forehead wrinkled in disagreement. "No," she whispered out. "I haven't seen you in ages. I want you."

            "Don't you get enough from your play things?" 

            "Their nothing compared to you."

            "Of course they're not." Lucius replied running his hands behind her lower back. "Make it quick, before I change my mind."

            Squealing with delight, the gorgeous woman dropped to her knees. "I promise to be fast."

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

            "Bill you're insane! Harry is not losing his mind. He's just worried. We all are." Ron shouted at his older brother who sat quietly in his leather seat. "She's Hermione for Merlin's sake. Of course we seem a little lost. I will never tell her this, but she keeps us grounded. Those daily reminders and persistent lectures make it easier here."

            "Ron, I'm not saying Harry is crazy. But you have to admit he's very possessive of her. You remember how he was after the accident. First he questioned everyone near her, and then he shut off completely only staying by her side. Its not normal Ron." Bill felt anger build as his little brother only shook his head. "I'm serious Ron. Harry's unstable."

            "What is wrong with this family? First it's Percy with his crazy letters and stupid glares. Then mom and dad freak out that we're friends when I want to be in the Order. After 6 years of fighting side by side without the Order's help, may I add. And now you're being stupid about nothing."

            "Ron, I will not defend Percy or mom or dad's earlier actions. Mostly because they have told you what they thought, and I will not add to their opinion. But I will say this. Harry's changed. He isn't what we all think anymore. Yes he still is the boy who lived. He will still fight for our side. But he's crossing the line, RB. He's got a darker side, that doesn't seem very pleasant. And I definitely don't want you there when it's fully surfaced."

            "Bill just shut up. Harry's not unstable. He will not kill us for talking to Hermione. And I will be his friend until the end. So either shut up or keep out of our way." Ron glared turning to leave. But before twisting the knob, Ron whispered gently to his brother. "Don't make me chose between you two Bill. I love you and I love him. But to be honest, he needs me. Can you honestly say that you need me like he does?" 

            Once the door shut behind his youngest brother, Bill threw roughly his lamp across the room. Smashing against the wall, he felt something in his heart break. Did he really think he didn't need him? He needed all his family; even Percy and his compulsive and anal ways. What made it worse, Bill bitterly thought to himself, was that he was jealous of the hero, which everyone loved. And deep down he loved him too. 

            "I need a drink." Bill said out loud, not caring about the mess he had made.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

            "Neville passed his potions exam. He said he owes you a butterbeer next time we go to Hogsmeade. I told him you would be proud." Harry brushed the strands of brown hair away from Hermione's emotionless face. Letting his fingers linger on her skin, he had the craving to press his lips against her. Slowly moving down, his mouth pushed onto her cheek. Smelling the distant scent of lilacs, he smiled to himself. He gave her that perfume for her birthday.

            "Harry?" Ron's voiced echoed down the infirmary. Pulling away from his sweet angel, Harry turned to his flustered friend.

            "What's wrong?"

            "I just passed the headmaster and Malfoy. He's got some wizard who can wake Hermione up." Ron huffed fully exhausted from running so fast.

            "Has Dumbledore gone mad? Why would he trust Malfoy and his minions?" Harry seethed at the idea of someone like Malfoy touching Hermione.

            "Because Potter, Mr. Malfoy has connections to people more powerful then Madame Pomfrey." Professor Snape appeared with Professor McGonagall by his side. Before he could retort, the subjects entered into the room. 

            "Harry, Ron, so glad that you are here. I had William look for you in your Common Room." The headmaster spoke clearly. "No matter," he waved his hand at the small pale man besides him. "Boys, meet Dr. Y. Dr. Y these are Ms. Granger's best friends."

            "Pleased…to…meet…you." Dr. Y chokingly spoke, while Malfoy held the man's arm for support.

            "Don't waste your energy." Malfoy said tugging the doctor to follow him to the bed. 

            "What are you doing?" Harry stood blocking the doctor from Hermione's side.

            "His job Potter. So I suggest you move so Dr. Y can do it." Malfoy glared not backing away from the aura that Harry was giving off.

            "Potter, Dr. Y is a very powerful physician. He can help Ms. Granger recover much quicker." Professor McGonagall said noticing both her students not budging. "Please boys, let the man do his job."

            "Yes Harry, Ron, let Dr. Y through." Professor Dumbledore spoke in his usual voice, yet had the undertone of a command. Reluctantly both boys moved, glaring equally at Malfoy, and stood beside a smirking Snape. 

            If only I could turn you into a snake. Harry thought to himself. Hiding his own smirk, a brilliant idea entered into his mind. Just you wait Snape.

            "Stand back." Dr. Y suddenly spoke with great force. Listening to the withering man, the crowd stepped away from the bed. Raising his arms, colors of the rainbow circled Hermione's body, while Dr. Y seemed rejuvenated into a young man.

            Sounds of his voiced filled the air, while the rest of the room rattled from some unknown force. Then as the lights faded and noise calmed down, Dr. Y returned into his normal form, collapsing onto the floor.

            "Malfoy?"

A.N.

Hello, I hoped you liked this one. Yes, yes I shouldn't have ended there, but it's the only way to keep you reading, isn't it? 

Thank you for all the reviews. Please keep them coming. Also a big wet kiss to my beta reader…the Ascendant.

 Now, some of you may be confused at this chapter, but don't worry I will try to add more details in the next chapter. Aka…mostly about Lucius! Yes, the main man does make his come back. 

Anyway few questions…

1) Do you like how this is going so far?

2) Any one you want to see more?

3) Who do you think has the most control in the situation at the moment?

4) Which male character should get to kiss Hermione first under the mistletoe?

5) Not a question…but check out my other fics and tell me if I should continue them or not? 

Thank you for reading and stay tune for next time.


End file.
